The Millicent Life
Authors *PandaPrincess7 Description Note from Panda: '''This is a reboot of A Summer of Magic and The Mystery in Millicent Manor. Anything flies here. This RP basically follows the Millicents, their friends, and family throughout life. If you want to see love, drama, tears, joy, fear, Serena’s sarcastic one-liners, temper, and confusing family dynamics, THIS is the place! MillcentHouse.png|The infamous Millicent Manor... family drama, be warned!!! Rules # Your character may swear', it just' has to be censored'. # Everyone can have magic if they want to, since this is a fantasy role play, but no more than 10 magical abilities. Serena has way more, so she is the only exception. # You can play a human, a human with magic or a mythical creature. # Do not play other people's characters without their consent. '''If you make up your own character to add, I am 100% going to encourage that! But if you play as one of my characters, I let you expand their personality and other things. I choose their appearance and fashion style.' Characters Serena Millicent (PandaPrincess7) The blunt, headstrong, impulsive, ambitious, fiery and hot-tempered matriarch of the Millicent family, but she also responds to Your Highness, Headmistress and Enchantress. In addition to running the entire magical world it and The Academy of Magical Arts, she is also head of the Council of Light. She is the oldest child of Regina Mills and Robin Hood, the older twin sister of Jolie and the older sister of Henry, Roland and Caroline. She married Derek Millicent on December 31st 1994 and they had 4 biological daughters, Angelica, Delilah, Isabella and Arrow and their adoptive daughter Rebekah. She loves coffee, making cocktails, horse-back riding (Barrel racing, trick riding and dressage) singing in her 6 octave range, red lipstick and sarcasm. She can also play the piano, flute and acoustic/electric guitar and also went to college to study forensics and mortuary science. Serena.JPG Derek Millicent (PandaPrincess7) The more calm and level-headed patriarch of the Millicent family. He is the ice to Serena's fire and he keeps her fire under wraps. He doesn't really do much in the family except cooking with Jolie, Regina and Cora. He enjoys cooking while Serena makes all the cocktails. He is the only child of Ashlyn and Blake Millicent (Both deceased) and has no contact with anyone else except his sister, Emeliee. But the big extended family he has is quite enough to fill the hole. He married Serena, had 4 daughters, adopted a daughter and they plan on having no more children. He can get angry at some points, be he is slower to anger than Serena is. He likes to read, write poems and songs, help Serena with her massive amount of paperwork and hunt in his free time. He studied Culinary Arts for college. Derek.jpg Angelica Millicent (age 23) (PandaPrincess7) The eldest of the biological Millicent daughters and the most like her mother. Besides having a similar personality to her mother, she is also the heir to the throne of the United Realms after Regina dies (Serena's got enough on her plate! She can't run a realm as well!) She is competitive but kind and a bit overprotective of her younger sisters (She got the overprotectiveness from Serena). When she was younger, she liked to horseback ride with her mother, and she was good, she did competitive show jumping. After the age of 8, she decided to take up dancing. She now knows every type of ballroom dance there is and was on the drill team in high-school. Now, she is impatiently waiting to be accepted into the Royal Ballet School in London. Her powers are Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Amtokinesis, Energy Beams and Healing. Born on June 5th 1996 Angelica28.jpg Delilah Millicent (age 21) (Fangirl1418) The friendly and slightly hard-to-figure out second daughter. She has quite a temper but means well. She loves the grunge glam look. She is into motor sports and demolition derbys (not that her parents know). She has a boyfriend who is also into motor sports but doesn’t show the same excitement when it comes to demolition derbys. Delilah has the powers of invisibility (great for spying on her siblings), phasing, camouflage, telekinesis, and reality warping. Though she’s supposed to use her powers for good she tends to use them for selfish reasons, like using her telekinesis to make her snobby classmate Barb’s drink splash all over her dress. Born on October 21st 1998 Delilah23.jpg Darren Smith (Fangirl1418) Delilah’s 27 year old boyfriend. He’s met Derek twice, last time they saw each other Darren was a middle schooler and set the Millicent’s lawn on fire. He grew up in a poor neighborhood and an abusive household. His father beat him and his mom left before he was even six. Despite his abusive childhood Darren is able to move on and loves Delilah with all his heart. He wishes to meet Delilah’s parents but she doesn’t want him too...yet. Darren has the ability to breathe fire and can control metal objects. He was born July 6th 1991. 7128A18D-AC00-4BD1-84EF-E3030A8FC346.jpeg|Darren Smith Isabella Millicent (age 19) The sweet and supportive "middle" daughter of the Millicent clan. She is very sweet, silly and fun, but is also childish and immature. She likes to brighten peoples' days, make her friends and family laugh and likes to have fun wherever she goes. When she was still in school, she was in the theater department's leading lady (playing roles such as Juliet, Cher Horowitz and Regina George) was also on the cheer squad. She has an odd obsession with anything furry, fluffy, pink, rose gold or sparkly. Born on April 31st 2000. Isabella15.jpg Arrow Millicent (age 17) The archery loving and Serena mini-me youngest biological Millicent daughter. She was named Arrow courtesy of her grandpa, Robin Hood. He, her great-aunt Snow and a little bit of Serena taught her the tricks of the trade in archery. She is slightly rebellious, yet friendly and thrives for the attention that her older sisters get, because if her motives, she will sometimes act out to get the attention she wants, which she usually gets. Since she looks so much like a teenage Serena, she is often called the "mini Serena". Because of her appearance and blood relations, she is next in line for the title of Enchantress. Her powers are: Enhanced sensory, Invisibility (But sometimes she can’t focus enough and she can only turn have of her body invisible) and her undiscovered Pryokinesis. Born October 25th 2002. Arrow4.jpg Rebekah McGraw-Millicent (age 14) (Catplaty) The overall youngest Millicent daughter. She is very caring, kind, polite and easily worries, kind of like her aunt Jolie. She was abandoned by her biological parents at a young age, which is when the Millicents took her in. At the beginning, she acted a little bratty to them, but now shows her good, true colors. After school, she likes playing Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp and drawing.Born October 1st, 2005. Rebekah.jpg Jolie Mills (PandaPrincess7) The younger twin of Serena. Caroline-Mills Black Evangeline Locksley-Hood (PandaPrincess7) Laurel C Millicent (Fangirl1418) Mila (Catplaty) Category:Role-Plays